Darkness Reigns and Tears Leave Stains
by BreBre23
Summary: One Shot: Jump City is having violent thunderstorms making it hard for Raven to relax. Will Raven be able to find the comfort that she denies herself? BBRae fanfic


Darkness Reigns and Tears leave Stains

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

 **A/N: It's just a one shot.**

It was mid-October in Jump City and the Halloween decorations were nearly everywhere. When Robin had explained the holiday to Starfire, she took it to heart and decorated the whole tower. Black and purple bats and spiders hung by thin strings from the ceiling, pumpkins were all over the Ops room; some prematurely carved. Removable plastic stickers of bats, witches, spiders and cartoons dressed up in costumes decorated the windows. Black witch cauldrons littered the floor, with purple and orange lights lining the ceilings and hallways.

No one had dared tell the alien girl that she went a bit overboard with the decorations. And Starfire was enjoying the month of October to its full extent. Robin and Starfire were out on a date to a mid-night viewing of some Halloween movie. Cyborg was in Steel City visiting Bumblebee and updating Titan's East security systems. That just left Beast boy and Raven alone in the tower.

Raven would've been perfectly fine with these events if it wasn't storming like crazy outside. The loud claps of thunder would make her jump and the flashes of blue lighting temporarily lit up her room. She hated her window that stretched from the floor to the ceiling, making her feel vulnerable to the thunderstorm. It was already 11:40pm and she hadn't even received a wink of sleep. The storm had been raging on and off that day, but now that it was dark it truly bothered her. She had debated on going down the hall to her boyfriend's room to seek comfort numerous times but that only made her seem weak.

"I'll just make a cup of tea." She finally decided, "That should calm my nerves."

She moved to get out of her bed, pulling the dark purple comforter with her before searching for her slippers. Raven used the comforter as a way to conceal herself from the fear she thought to be irrational. The doors quietly hissed open, allowing her entrance into the Ops room. She shakily set her kettle full of water on the stove and set out a mug and tea bag.

Absentmindedly, Raven wondered over to the couch that faced the biggest windows of the tower. It looked so dark outside, save for the flashes of lightning and the bone rattling clashes of thunder. She stifled a scream as thunder rumbled through her chest. She bounced her knee, waiting for the kettle to scream so she could make her tea and disappear back into her room. This room seemed too big for comfort, especially with nearly all the titans gone.

 _What if he's sleeping? He wouldn't want to be disturbed._ She was back to debating whether or not to find Beast boy. She shook her head, clearing those thoughts.

Her mind had wandered elsewhere before her kettle screamed announcing the water was hot. Without time to waste, she jumped over the back of the couch and moved towards the kitchen. The liquid scorched her lips as she took a sip too soon. Setting her mug on the counter, she took the kettle's handle to pour the remaining hot water down the sink. Lightening illuminated the room again; she closed her eyes to prepare for the sound to come. No matter how hard she tried, it always caught her off guard.

She hissed when some of the hot water trickled down her right hand; scorching it. A weight of some sort rested on her shoulder causing her to drop the kettle in to the sink.

"Ahh!" her high pitch scream echoed throughout the tower as she whipped around. She craned her head up to see to green orbs peering back at her, "Beast boy, don't _do_ that?"

He smirked, but it soon disappeared, "Let me see your hand."

Raven obeyed him and held out her now red hand to him, "How'd you know I was in here?"

"I didn't." he replied. He turned the knob on the sink until it was rushing cold water. He plunged her hand into the liquid as it soothed the burn. "I was looking for a midnight snack."

After he let go, Raven pulled her hand out and looked for a white dish towel to dry her hand. "At 11:40pm?"

Beast boy shrugged his grin back but worry remained in his green eyes, "You're drinking tea this late."

Raven hugged the comforter around her more securely before testing her tea again. "Touché,"

Raven averted her eyes away from the tall boy, and stared at the floor. Beast boy made his way over to their fridge and it clicked open. He rummaged around before pulling out several chocolate chip cookies from the cookie jar. Soon he was back standing next to his girlfriend and offered her one.

"No thank you." She refused, "I'm fine with my tea."

Beast boy rolled his eyes and didn't push her any further on the matter. Lighting still illuminated the tower every few seconds; he raised an eyebrow at her. Raven didn't get tea this late unless something was bothering her and he'd never seen her with her comforter wrapped around her. Once he was finished with his cookies he turned to wash his hands while she placed her empty mug in the sink.

"You sure you're alright?" he questioned her, not sure of her actions.

Raven silently nodded not trusting her voice. _He needs his sleep. I can't trouble him with my problems; much less over a stupid storm._

"May I walk the lovely lady back to her room?" he smiled at her, but didn't trust the answer she gave him.

She nodded, holding the comforter around her shoulders even tighter. "Yes, please."

Beast boy rested his arm over her shoulders as he guided them up the steps and out of the Ops room. Starfire's orange and purple Halloween lights illuminated the way, Raven wasn't too fond with the spiders that hung from the ceiling almost everywhere. The walk to her room was quiet; she was fighting the voice in her head again.

"Sweet dreams, Rae." Beast boy whispered to her once they were outside her door. Very gently he pressed his soft lips to her warm forehead.

He turned to continue down the hallway to his room around the corner from hers. Before he was two steps away, he felt something holding him back. Her arm had reached out to grasp onto his elbow. Immediately, he turned towards her all teasing gone and replaced with a look of seriousness.

"What's the matter?"

Raven gaped a couple of times, trying to decide what she was really going to say. She was just about to ask him not to leave her but then decided against it. _I'll sound weak to him._ She reminded herself. She didn't dare meet his eyes, afraid he might read her too easily. It had taken a couple of years for him to do but he could read her like a book now. Something the other titans had no chance of achieving.

"I...uh…um sweet dreams." she settled for, before pulling her hand back and disappearing into her room.

Her back leaned against the door and after a few moments she heard his footsteps recede. Why couldn't she just admit to him, that she was scared? Raven curled up on her bed, her back to the window as the deafening sound of thunder rumbled again. She was an absolute and complete mess over this storm; she couldn't believe she actually started to cry.

It was a stupid storm for crying out loud! It's not like it could hurt her at all but, but it still frightened her. Twenty minutes passed it was 12: 17am and all she was doing was lying on her bed. Sleep wouldn't take her fears away. _That's it._ She found herself out in the hallway.

The strings of Halloween lights flickered before going completely out. The only source of any light would've been the lightening. Turning back to her room she flicked her light switch several times before coming to the conclusion. _Of course the power's out._ She left her hand on the side of the wall; she knew the way to his room by heart.

She felt the cool metal on the palm of her hand before she knocked on the door with her knuckles. "B-beast boy?" she knocked again when she didn't hear an answer.

The door slid open, revealing a worried boy, "Rae?" he asked. He couldn't see her at all, not even a silhouette.

He felt her small arms wrap around his waist and her head rest against his chest. He accepted her and immediately pulled her into his room and wound his arms around her. He knew something was up just a few minutes ago when they were both in the kitchen. He couldn't remember doing anything annoying or wrong that might've upset her recently.

"Raven, what's the matter?" he pulled her over to his bed and sat her on the edge. He struggled to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

Beast boy's room was really different now compared to when he was fifteen. For one he had gotten rid of his bunk bed and settled for a king sized bed although it made his room look smaller. His floor was littered with clothing but nowhere as bad as before.

"A-are you crying?" he heard the sobs that stuck in her throat and the effort it took to keep her voice from shaking.

He felt her nod once against his shoulder, "Yes."

Beast boy held her tighter against him as the sobs shook through her. The lightening illuminated her tear stained faced and the true fear that he could see in her arms. Then something happened to click in his brain just then.

"It's the storm isn't it?" It was more of statement than a question. "You want to stay here tonight?"

She nodded her head, "Yes please."

If it were a regular autumn day and he asked that, he wouldn't doubt she'd send him flying out the window; boyfriend or not. He knew this was a serious matter if Raven accepted his offer. He stood up then, pulling her with him.

"Alright then," Beast boy began to straighten out the covers of his bed. He began to climb further onto his messy bed, "Raven?"

Thunder erupted and Beast boy half expected to her a squeak from Raven. Lightening light up the night sky in electric blue, shining in his room and his girlfriend was nowhere to be found. He thought he was dreaming until he found her purple comforter on the ground of his room.

Anxiety clutched at his heart, "Raven?" he called louder, making his way towards his room door.

"Right here." She said a few seconds later, "I…I forgot something." She whispered the last part.

It was still dark and he couldn't see anything, "What'd you forget?" _what's up with the backup generator? It should've kicked in by now._

Raven shrugged her shoulders until she realized he wouldn't be able to see her actions. "Um…just something,"

It was clear to Beast boy that she wouldn't elaborate any further on what she had forgotten. "We'll c'mon then." He wouldn't press this matter any further either.

Beast boy climbed into the bed and once Raven did he pulled the covers over the two of them. Beast boy lay on his side, back facing the large window. Raven was pressed up close against him, on her side with her added comforter on top of them. She immediately let out a content sigh at how safe she already felt with him. Raven held the soft object she had retrieved from her room over her stomach and let her chin rest on top of it. She still jumped at the crackling thunder but instead of being alone she felt… _safe._

"So that's what you had to get?" he asked her, seeing the white stuffed chicken between them when lightening lit up his room once again.

Raven nodded, "Yeah." She bit her lip debating on whether or not to say anything more. "I…can't sleep without it." She admitted to him, grateful for the dark to conceal any emotions that would have shown on her face.

Beast boy's arms held her closer as another clap of thunder erupted around them. "I love you, Rae." He pressed his lips to her forehead.

Whenever Raven heard those words it would make her heart flutter. Butterflies would erupt in her stomach no matter how many times he sparingly told her those three words. Her cheeks became hot and she was smiling at him in the darkness although he couldn't see her. She wiped the tears that had spilled over onto her cheeks.

"I love you too, Beast boy." She murmured.

Her emotions had finally calmed down, enough for her to feel the pull of sleep. Her eyelids became too heavy and she felt her muscles fully relax next to him. She snuggled deeper down into the warm covers and held her stuffed chicken next to her.

"Whenever you're scared Rae, come find me." He whispered into her ear. "Promise me you will."

Raven struggled against sleep, just for a moment. "'Kay." She curled up into his side finally at ease. She felt a light pressure against her lips before it was gone all too quickly. She wasn't even sure if had said those last words to her. Raven was already dreaming. With him…maybe thunderstorms weren't _all_ that bad.

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews and compliments. It makes my day brighter :)**


End file.
